Dammit I Want You
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: They care each other, fight for each other...Could there be any other relation between them except Senior & Junior..?


Hey you all here I'm with my another one shot Duo fic & about my story "What I Want" I just wanna say I'll complete that one too but only can manage to update weekly hope that'll be fine with who wants to read that fic. About my last note that I didn't want to complete my fic on this site that was just an angry russy step. I know some of you will start bashing on me for that but I never care about what people say so back in game.

I asked you to do review on my last fic cause I thought readers who read my fic brave enough to review also not just reading secretly but I was wrong. Anyway doesn't matter cause this was a lesson for me & I'm really a good learner & I know how people react if you write some bold stuff , readers on this site aren't the only ones I've been faced ;) Alright enough talking, now time for check this out.

Thanks in advance to read this shot & really Reviews are love if you can.

* * *

 **Dammit I Want You !**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Abhijeet and Daya were close. Closer than most, but everybody had secrets.  
Including Daya.  
Daya was doodling on his file work, bored out of his mind. Abhijeet was out, busy in doing shopping for daily needs. Daya sighed and his gaze wandered over a smiling picture of Abhijeet. They both were living together since Abhijeet lost his memory & Daya helped him to come back in life & strengthen him to come out from trauma of his mother's death. Abhijeet was stable now & came back in life all because of Daya & Abhijeet also accepted that truth, Daya was not just his junior but his friend or might be more than that .

Daya was feeling upset due to his feeling towards Abhijeet. He really didn't understand what he wanted or how could he share his stormy emotions with Abhijeet. Daya sighed & gazed at his bag he took out a packet of cigarette & his lighter. Daya didn't smoke regularly but when he felt its need he did but still a secret from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet wasn't going to be home for at least two more hours. No one would find out but still he looked around to see if anyone saw, though there was nobody there.

He tucked the small box of cigarettes into his pocket, and grabbed his lighter, before stepping out of room. He sat on roof where no one usually hang around.

The thought of Abhijeet sent sparks of guilt through Daya's chest, and he lifted a cigarette up to his mouth and lit it. He inhaled the smoke deeply into his chest, before exhaling. The menthol had a cool and slightly sweet taste. Daya liked to smoked menthols.

With every exhale, he relaxed a little more, and he was smiling slightly. Thoughts of Abhijeet drifted around his mind, though they were decidedly less friendly thoughts. He thought of his first wet dream involving Abhijeet. Six months ago when Abhijeet started living regular norma life & started behaving more softly with Daya as he didn't do with others then there a strange feeling started forming in Daya's heart & that night first time he dreamt about Abhijeet. He woke up covered in sweat and with an aching hard-on. Abhijeet was snoring next to him on the other bed. He shivered as he his mind replayed the dream vividly for him. Instead of the usual ass and tits, he dreamt of brown deep eyes, soft black hair and a thin chocolaty thin figure whose strong arms bending him over and….

Daya shook his head to clear his thoughts, cheeks burning, and his pants a little tighter than before. He looked down at his cigarette, which was almost finished. He took one last puff & than trash the butt. He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes.  
He thought about Abhijeet at the mall, buying grocery. Might be Abhijeet would be interested in some girl or some day he got a pretty girl . Really a girl.

.  
Daya clenched his fists. Would things be easier if he was a girl? Would Abhijeet pay attention to him then? Would his feelings be returned? No, Abhijeet wasn't as tainted or dirty as he was. Abhijeet wasn't stupid enough to lust after his junior or friend. Abhijeet wasn't fucked up enough to be in love with Daya.  
Love was nothing serious or beautiful. It didn't have happy endings like those cheesy bollywood romance movies .. It wasn't painless, at least not for Daya. It hurt everyday, to be so close, but unable to touch. Part of him just wanted to come clean and get rid of the weight of his secret on his chest, but a bigger part of him was terrified of Abhijeet's reaction.  
Would Abhijeet start hating him? Would he tell anyone? What other would think about him or most important what Abhijeet would think about him might be he started hating him or would ditch him on the side of the road and wouldn't look back.

;;;;  
Or maybe Abhijeet would love you back. Daya chased the thought away immediately. Daya wasn't that masochistic. He wouldn't let himself hope for something so impossible. It hurt too much. It hurt so fucking much. Daya sighed, and started making his way back into the room.  
On nights like this, Daya liked to drink. It numbed the pain, and made it a little easier to sleep. At least in his dreams, Abhijeet loved him in that way. He ordered some beer through call & within 30 minute he got his order. Sure, Abhijeet would be pissed, but Daya didn't care. He was 28 & he could drink whenever the fuck he wanted.  
Three beers later, Daya was sufficiently drunk and lying on one of the beds. It didn't take much to get him drunk, but Daya drank on an empty stomach, which intensified the effects of the alcohol. He was finally on the edge of unconsciousness when he heard the door open.

"Dude, what the hell?" Daya struggled to get his eyes open and when he finally did, Abhijeet was staring down at him, annoyed.  
"What?"  
Abhijeet picked up one of the cans lying on the floor. "You doing this? Daya are you insane. Drank three cans ."  
"yeah sorry I was just…." Daya slurred. God, he was so tired, and he was looking up at Abhijeet's pissed off face. He was so hot when he was pissed.  
Daya rolled over and tried to block the annoyed huffs Abhijeet was making. He felt Abhijeet climb onto the bed, lying so close Daya could smell him. His dick hardened in his pants, which resulted in a groan from Daya.

Daya tried to keep still, willing the feeling to go away. But Daya's dick was pressed up against the mattress, and demit, Abhijeet, quit moving around. The mattress was creating friction against his crotch and Daya released a tiny whimper.  
"You are so fucked up, man." Abhijeet chuckled, attributing Daya's noises to his intoxication. He had no clue of the effect he had on Daya, who knew exactly how true that statement was.  
"You have no idea." Daya said darkly. Abhijeet however, noticed that Daya sounded much more coherent. He also noticed the changed in Daya's tone, and it piqued his interest.  
"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Abhijeet asked, pulling on Daya's face lightly to make him face him. The shiver that ran down Daya's spine did not go unnoticed by Abhijeet.

"Nothing. Let me sleep, Abhi"  
"Abhi" Abhijeet frowned "you give me a nick name… Anyway seems You hiding something from me"

"No…Just leave me alone right now." Daya whined, trying to squirm away, yet getting impossibly harder.

"So you do have a secret!" Abhijeet was enjoying this. Daya was way past the happy, tipsy stage. Right now, all his emotions were heightened and they were jumbled into one uncomfortable mess in his stomach. Why couldn't Abhijeet just leave him the alone?  
Irritation grew into red, hot sparks of anger in Daya's chest as Abhijeet continued to poke and prod. He must've been drunker than he thought because Daya blinked at the next thing he knew, he was straddling Abhijeet and his hands were on either side, framing his senior's face. Abhijeet had shut up, staring up at Daya in surprise, and another indescribable emotion.

"You really wanna know, huh?" Daya growled, Abhijeet shuddering underneath him, trying not to seem nervous, and failing. Daya was proud of himself. Abhijeet was always calm and collected, and yet here he was, sweaty and unsure.

"The reason I'm so fucked up," Daya leaned in, his lips brushing Abhijeet's ear. "is because I'm in love with my senior with you Abhi." Daya whispered, before finally,  
finally, pressing his lips softly against Abhijeet's. He ground his hips against him to let Abhijeet feel his erection, to really drive the point home.  
And then it hit him.  
Daya was kissing Abhijeet. He was screwing everything up.  
Shit.  
Shit. Shit What he done..!  
Daya pushed himself up and started crawling away. He needed to get away right now.  
He was stumbling towards the door when a hand gripped his wrist. Daya froze, but he willed himself to face Abhijeet. But when he turned back, he didn't see any of the disgust, hatred, or anger that he was expecting.

"I'm sorry, Abhijeet."  
"Shut up and get back here."  
Abhijeet pulled him back onto the bed and this time, Abhijeet was on top. And he was kissing him. Hard.  
Daya gasped, and Abhijeet seized the opportunity to push his tongue in and explore. They made out heatedly before pulling away for air.

"Abhijeet, wh-what? What was that?" Daya gasped out, horny and confused, but relieved that Abhijeet was not kicking him out.  
"You think you're the only one who's fucked up, Daya? I've wanted you for so long , you bring me back Daya you are the one give me my life back , help me to fight & now I'm happy cause I've you cause we both are together." Abhijeet started kissing Daya's throat, and worked his way down.

Daya choked as Abhijeet's tongue circled his nipple. "your lips are soft." Daya's back arched as Abhijeet continued working his way down Daya's body, skin tingling where Abhijeet kissed.  
Finally Abhijeet reached Daya's zipper. His eyes never left Daya's, unbuttoning his shorts, then using his teeth to pull the zipper down. Daya's dick was embarrassingly wet as it finally sprang free of any restraints.  
"desired hunnh?" Abhijeet asked, smirking at Daya.  
"I-uh..." Abhijeet saved Daya from having to reply by moving back up and kissing him somehow managing to be possessive and gentle at the Daya on same time.  
"I think that's too hot." Abhijeet whispered, nipping at Daya's lips.  
"Ohh I want you Abhi ." Daya pleaded, arching his back and thrusting up against Abhijeet.

"Not now cause you're drunk, Daya. Making out is one thing, but what you're asking for? I want you to be completely sober before you ask for something like that." Abhijeet said seriously, kissing Daya's temple tenderly.  
"Ungh-but Abhiii," Daya half-whined, half-moaned. Abhijeet smiled "very soon.."

"done but now my turn" Daya flipped them over, effectively wiping Abhijeet smirk off of his face. He raked his nails down Abhijeet's chest, making him shiver. He pulled down Abhijeet's zipper, and pulled his rock-hard dick from inside his boxers. He gave Abhijeet's dick an experimental stroke down his shaft, which made Abhijeet moan out load, sounding so pornographic Daya almost came right there and then. Daya started teasing him "Abhi we are not having sex but still I can tease you.."  
He leaned in and made Abhijeet moaning loudly in pleasure. It wasn't long before Abhijeet came & Daya seeing him with smile.

Their chests were heaving and Abhijeet was limp on the bed. A minute passed before he was able to speak.  
"That was so good," Daya smiled proudly at praise. "but we still have to take care of you,." Daya smiled back & Abhijeet took care him. When they done they lying back down together. It was a little gross, since both of them were sweaty and sticky, but neither of them wanted to move. Abhijeet was asleep in minutes, though Daya laid awake, thinking about what had just happened.

They would probably have to talk about it in the morning. No matter how good Abhijeet was at avoiding awkward topics, gay incest was something they needed to this going to be a regular occurrence, or something that they would both deny ever happened between them? Daya decided to worry about it the next day, but for now he was perfectly feeling secure in Abhijeet's arms. He loved to be stay like this forever. Daya didn't care what future holding for them or he even didn't want to think about it cause whatever gonna happened he knew only one thing he couldn't stop himself to love Abhijeet. Daya saw Abhijeet's sleepy face

" we'll always be together Abhi, hope you understand cause Dammit I want you...!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
